Coiled tubing systems for subsurface applications are well known in the oil and gas industry. The term normally connotes a relatively small diameter continuous tubing string that can be transported to a well site on a drum or in a reel. Methods for inserting coiled tubing systems into existing wells are well known in the art. As oil and gas exploration technology continues to improve the demand for better wellbore information grows and there has been more interest in using coiled tubing to deploy more instrumentation into the wellbore, particularly pressure and temperature sensors.
As fiber optic telemetry develops there is increased need to install multiple fiber optic sensors inside coiled tubing. Each sensor may require its own FIMT (fiber in metal tubing), so there needs to be a method and devices to enable multiple FIMTs to be installed simultaneously in lengths of coiled tubing that can vary up to 10 km.